En busca de un regalo de Navidad
by Myriamj
Summary: A veces, es difícil imaginar que es lo que las otras personas esperan para Navidad. Pequeña historia AxH, con algo de GxP. Ojalá les guste. No tiene moralejas.


**En busca de un regalo de Navidad**

Este no es un nuevo capítulo, ni una versión diferente. Es sólo porque estoy probando como crear separaciones para los cambios de escenarios. He probado con varias cosas, pero por algún motivo, el sitio no reconoce las líneas y letras que he usado para crear separaciones. En fin.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie". Y escribiría mejor . Y posiblemente, no me estaría quejando por esto XP

.

Ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oooo oooo ooo oo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo oo

.

Arnold caminaba por el centro comercial, arrastrando a Gerald tras él.

. - "Gerald, tiene que estar aquí" –dijo Arnold.

. - "Amigo, ¿y por qué no sólo le das chocolates o flores?" –propuso Gerald, aunque sabía de antemano que su propuesta sería rechazada.

. - "No. Tiene que ser un regalo especial…como ella"- Arnold terminó de murmurar.

. - "No puedo imaginar un regalo de navidad especial como ella."-indicó Gerald. Arnold lo miró molesto.

. - "Hey, vamos. Estamos hablando de Helga"- Gerald se defendió- "No es precisamente el prototipo de ángel de navidad. No es como las otras chicas. Ella es…"

. - "Única"- Arnold interrumpió a su amigo.

. - "Bien, iba a decir rara, pero única también."-señaló Gerald. – "¿Ya te dije lo de chocolates o flores? He leído que a las chicas les fascinan…"

. - "Gerald, ya te dije que no. Tiene que ser un regalo especial, que le demuestre cuanto la quiero."

. - "Bien, pero según las revistas de mi mamá, te esperan calcetines o corbatas."

Arnold resopló. No le gustaba recibir ropa de regalo de navidad… pero se imaginó recibiendo un regalo de ella… bien, eso podría cambiar su opinión de las corbatas y calcetines. Sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese ella, sería perfecto. Él sólo esperaba tener un regalo que pudiera alegrarla, y tal vez hacerlo merecedor de un pequeño… beso…

. - "¡Arnold!, hey, amigo, regresa!" –Gerald sacudía su mano frente a la cara de Arnold- "Vaya, te pusiste rojo…"

. - "Lo, siento, Gerald" –se disculpó Arnold. No podía evitar soñar despierto con Helga.

. - "Si, como sea, prefiero que no me cuentes." -dijo Gerald, ya acostumbrado a estos lapsus de su amigo.

. - "¡Hey, mira!" –Gerald miró entusiasmado una vitrina electrónica. –"Apuesto a que Phoebe le encantaría esa calculadora científica. ¡Y trae juegos!"

. - "Regálasela" –respondió Arnold con una sonrisa. Sabía que Gerald quería a Phoebe, pero era tímido.

. - "¡¿Qué? No, yo no puedo…yo no soy su novio…quiero decir su amigo."

. - "Gerald, tranquilo. Yo creo que Phoebe estaría feliz de recibir ese regalo."

. - "Bien, supongo que si. Tal vez podrías sugerirle a Helga que ese sería un buen regalo…"

De pronto, los ojos de Arnold se ampliaron.

. - "¡Eso es! Gerald, eres un genio."

. - "¿Le dirás a Helga?" –preguntó Gerald con incredulidad. Aún no se recuperaba de la broma de su amigo, y también había notado ese tono esperanzador. No le gustaba si tenía que ver con Helga.

. - "¡No! Tú hablarás con Phoebe y le preguntarás que quiere Helga para Navidad." -dijo Arnold.

. - "¡¿Qué? Arnold tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero creo que estás enloqueciendo."

. - "¡Vamos, Gerald! Además, podrás conversar con Phoebe." –Gerald tragó saliva al escuchar a su amigo.

. - "Y te prometo decirle a Helga de la calculadora" –suspiró Arnold. Gerald dudó unos momentos.

. - "Está bien ¿pero sabes lo mal qué te está haciendo salir con Pataki, verdad?" –respondió Gerald finalmente. Arnold sonrió.

.

.

Ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oooo oooo ooo oo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo oo

.

Helga se paseaba por la habitación de su mejor amiga.

. - "Phoebe, en serio, tienes que ayudarme."

. - "Pero aún no entiendo cuál es el problema."

. - "¡Es Navidad!"

. - "¿Y?"

. - "Bueno, obviamente la gente espera regalos. ¿Pero qué regalo?"

. - "¿No sabes que regalarle a Arnold?"

. - "Bien, eso obvio. Digamos que mi familia ya tiene lo que necesita. Y ya no puedo espiarlo sin que se dé cuenta…"

. - "¿espiarlo?"

. - "Jejeje…ehm. No preguntes Pheebs. –dijo Helga nerviosa- Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?"

. - "Pero aún no entiendo que quieres que haga."

. - "¡Qué hables con el pelucón! ¡Con Geraldo! Y bueno, preguntarle…"

. - "Lo siento Helga, no puedo."

. - "Preguntarle que… disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?"

. - "Sí, que no puedo hacer eso, hablar con Gerald"

. - "¿Por qué nó?" –preguntó Helga; Phoebe se ruborizó- "¡debes estar bromeando!"

. - "Yo… Helga…"

. - "Phoebe, que te guste ese idiota no te debería dejar incapacitada para preguntarle. De hecho… te podría ayudar."

. - "Helga…no…me gusta…" -murmuró Phoebe.

. - "Está bien, lo amas. Como decía…"

. - "¡Helga!"

. - "¡¿Qué?"

. - "No importa." - respondió Phoebe mirando el suelo.

. - "Bien. Como decía, habla con el pelucón. Dile que yo te obligué y que si le dice a cualquiera que no dude que lo golpearé y secaré sus huesos al sol. ¡Y listo! Todos ganamos, tú hablas con él y pasas tiempo con él, y yo sabré que es lo que Arnold desea para Navidad" –Helga terminó con voz soñadora.

. - "Pero no sé si pueda."

. - "¡Claro que puedes, Pheebs! Eres la chica más lista del mundo y mi amiga. Y yo no me junto con cualquiera." –Phoebe se sonrió.

. - "Lo intentaré, Helga."

.

.

Ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oooo oooo ooo oo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo oo

.

Gerald vio a Phoebe sentada con una taza de chocolate caliente al frente. Habían acordado de encontrarse en Slausen's.

. - "Hola Phoebe."

. - "Hola Gerald."

Silencio.

. - "Así que…humm…"

. - "¿Arnold te pidió que me preguntarás?"

. - "Sí. ¿Y tú?"

. - "Helga. E incluyó una amenaza para ti si le contabas a cualquier persona."

. - "Ah. Arnold no incluyó ninguna amenaza, pero me pidió ser sutil y que si lo descubrías, no le dijeras a Helga."

. - "Bien."

. - "Sí, bien."

. - "¿Quieres chocolate?"

. - "Sí, gracias."

Phoebe llamó al mozo y Gerald pidió otra taza de chocolate. Pronto el nerviosismo desapareció, y los niños comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

.

.

Ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oooo oooo ooo oo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo ooo oo oo

.

Helga miró por la ventana de Slausen´s. Llevaba una gabardina blanca, sombrero y lentes, esperando no ser reconocida. Mejor si se lograba mimetizar con la nieve, aunque sabía que no podía esperar tanto. Aún dudaba de entrar o no, para ver si escuchaba lo que esos dos conversaban. Suspiró. No tenía sentido. Cuando se trataba de Arnold, su ansiedad aumentaba siempre. Así que ahora ansiaba saber cuanto antes lo que esperaba su amado para Navidad.

. - "¿Helga?" –una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió. Y ella conocía muy bien esa voz.

. - "¿Arnold? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó, demasiado nerviosa para decir cualquier sobrenombre. Él la había reconocido ya. Esa era parte de la razón por la que no podía espiarlo. Desde que estaban saliendo, él parecía reconocerla con cierta facilidad bajo cualquier disfraz que usara. Esta era tercera vez que ocurría.

. - "Bueno…yo…daba un paseo" -contestó Arnold. ¿Estaba nervioso?

. - "Si, yo también" –sonrió Helga.

. - "¿vestida como Voz Ronca en la nieve?" –preguntó Arnold con curiosidad.

Helga quiso responder, pero no pudo. Afortunadamente para ella, una voz distinta se dejó oír.

. - "Arnold, Cambio." –Helga escuchó con ojos amplios como la voz de Gerald salía de un intercomunicador que Arnold poseía.- "Phoebe dice que le gusta el rosa. Repito, le gusta el rosa."

Helga observó como Arnold repentinamente se había ruborizado. Aún así, tomaba el intercomunicador, lo apagaba, y luego volvía a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Luego, sin levantar la vista del suelo, le preguntó:

. - "¿Quieres ir al centro comercial a tomar algo?"

. - "Mmmsí." –dijo Helga, también ruborizada.

. - "Bien." –respondió Arnold y comenzaron a caminar, aún sin que Arnold la mirara.

. - "¿Arnold?" –preguntó ella pasados unos segundos- "prometo no preguntarte por el intercomunicador si tú no me preguntas por mi vestuario."

. - "Hecho" –dijo Arnold, mirándola y dándole un guiño.

Helga le sonrió en respuesta, y siguieron caminando, ahora tomados de la mano.


End file.
